Snuggle Attack!
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen attacks Joanne. MoJo Fluff, oneshot.


Snuggle Attack!

"Honeybear, where are you?" Joanne called out from the couch, as her eyes scanned the empty living room. One minute Maureen was reading a magazine on the lazy-boy chair, and the next minute she was gone. Joanne didn't hear the front door open or close, but then again the lawyer was engrossed in her work, which was currently spread out across the coffee table, the papers covering it like a blanket.

Curiosity filled her body as she stood up to begin the search for her girlfriend. It had been ten whole quiet minutes, which was unusual for Maureen.

In the kitchen Maureen ducked down behind the marble island, trying her hardest to smother a laugh. Slowly she poked her head around the corner, so she could see Joanne. The drama queen was waiting for the perfect moment to attack; she just needed the lawyer to be in the right spot.

"Are you in the bedroom?" Joanne asked out loud, while crossing the threshold, expecting to find Maureen sprawled out on the bed naked. But to her surprise the bed was empty.

Joanne stood at the foot of the bed with a puzzled expression on her face. She scanned her mind to try and think of where else Maureen could be. But before her brain could come up with anything a loud yell coming from behind her shattered her thoughts, causing her to turn around to face her girlfriend, who was running towards her at full speed.

"SNUGGLE ATTACK!" Maureen shouted with a giant grin.

Before Joanne could move out of the way, Maureen swiftly picked her up by the back of her legs, and jumped in the air, hurdling the both of them over the foot of the bed. Maureen landed in between Joanne's legs, her nose burrowing deep into her neck.

"Maureen!" Joanne said with both shock and amazement in her voice. She was a little caught off guard by the whole shouting and tackling thing, but she was also astonished at how Maureen was able to pick her up so quickly, and leap them both onto the bed like it was nothing.

"I want to snuggle." Maureen pouted, her eyes finally making eye contact with Joanne's.

"I think I received the message from when you shouted snuggle attack." Joanne said, with a small smirk. "I'm really impressed by the attack by the way. But next time want to give me a little warning? My heart almost jumped out of my throat while we were soaring through the air."

Maureen giggled, while she kissed a path up Joanne's neck. "Sorry Pookie, you would have said no if I asked…you love your precious work. So I snuggle attacked you…and now you have to stay in bed with me."

"I do, do I?" Joanne asked with a smile, while titling her head to the side so Maureen could kiss more skin.

"Yup." Maureen said while lifting herself up a little, her long brown hair brushing Joanne's exposed shoulders. "So wanna…" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's only Saturday, you have all day tomorrow to work on your stupid boring shit…"

"That boring shit helps us pay the bills." Joanne stated with a hint of a giggle.

"I know, I know." Maureen said, before a pout grew on her lips, and her voice changed in tone causing her to sound like a baby. "But baby…I wanna snuggle with you…please…pretty please with me on top?"

"How can I resist the annoying baby voice?" Joanne asked sarcastically and wrapped her arms around the diva's waist.

"So is that a yes?" Maureen asked with hope, her feet playfully kicking in the air.

"Yes…" Joanne sighed pretending she was annoyed, when in reality she was overly excited to lie in bed holding the girl she loved.

Maureen gave Joanne a small kiss on the lips, before they nestled under the covers, and intertwined their bodies so they were both facing each other.

Joanne studied Maureen's content face before her eyes landed on adoring brown ones. "You love snuggling huh?"

Maureen nodded, and then slightly moved her head forward so their foreheads were touching, and their noses were inches apart.

Joanne closed the gap between their noses, nuzzling them together when she felt Maureen's soft hand slip up her shirt, and glide up and down her spine, her warm fingertips, gently kneading her mocha skin.

"_Did she ever do this with Mark?" _

She didn't know why the question even popped up in her mind, but it was burning her on the inside, and she for some reason wanted to know. She wanted to know if her ex-boyfriend held her like this…if she held him the same way. Was Joanne the first person Maureen ever snuggle attacked, or did she used play these silly games with Mark too?

The question danced on Joanne's tongue wanting desperately to come out, she wasn't sure how Maureen was going to react to question, but apparently she didn't care either, because before she knew it, that question was tangoing out into the air.

"Did you ever snuggle with Mark?"

Joanne watched as Maureen's face scrunched up, her body pulling back as if she was trying to catch the question that was floating above them. Joanne felt a jolt of regret surge her body, now asking herself why she even asked the question in the first place.

A giggle passed through Maureen's lips, her hot breath blowing on Joanne. "Guys don't snuggle…duh!"

Joanne cracked a relieved smile, her arms pulling Maureen back into her. "I wouldn't know I've never really been with one."

"You're not missing much. We're woman… we know how to make each other feel good. Guys don't know shit…" Maureen smirked.

Joanne leaned in rewarding Maureen with a kiss, all questions leaving her mind and being replaced with happiness. "You know Maureen…I love lying here with you…holding you in my arms."

Maureen couldn't help but grin, the words causing her to move even closer to Joanne, her own arms squeezing the lawyer in tighter. "I love holding you in my arms too. How did I ever get so lucky?"

"I ask myself the same thing…" Joanne quietly said, the two of them sharing a peaceful gaze.

Joanne ran her hand up Maureen's shirt, and carefully dragged it up and down the side of her stomach, while Maureen moved in and lightly placed her lips over Joanne's, indicating a slow kiss.

The next day Joanne laid on the loveseat reading a book, relaxing after she finally finished her mountain of paper work. She was so into her novel, she didn't hear Maureen enter the apartment and take her coat off. The only time she realized the drama queen was home was when…

"SNUGGLE ATTACK!" Maureen shouted while pouncing over the top of the couch, landing directly on top of Joanne.

Joanne's hand flew over her chest, her heart pounding widely. "Maureen…could you please warn me next time. You're going to give me a heart attack."

Maureen playfully rolled her eyes. "It's not called snuggle warning…the whole point is to attack you, so you don't have time to get away…plus isn't the yelling warning enough?" Maureen settled her head on Joanne's shoulder, before adding. "Plus I know you love it…"

Joanne marked the page in her book and tossed it on the ground, her arms circling around Maureen's waist. "You caught me there…"

"Pookie want to play snuggle make out?" Maureen asked, her head lifting off of Joanne's shoulder, her eyes wide with excitement.

"I have a better idea…" Joanne slyly replied while flipping their bodies over, so Maureen was pinned against the back of the couch and her body. "Why don't we play snuggle sex?"

Joanne didn't think it was possible, but Maureen's eyes expanded even wider. Her mouth hung open and her eyebrows knitted together, Joanne tried to stifle a laugh as she waited for Maureen to say yes.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Maureen finally asked, and within seconds her lips were attached to Joanne's.

And they snuggled all nightlong!


End file.
